Various display cartons have been proposed wherein a cardboard blank is scored and cut to provide a plurality of hingedly connected panels one of which has a window aperture formed therein over which a window of transparent semi-rigid, synthetic, plastic sheet material is secured by adhesive applied to the peripheral portion of the blank or frame around the window aperture upon which the marginal portions of the plastic window overlap.
Many cartons of this kind are known wherein the window is provided in a wall of the carton, whereby the contents of the carton are displayed. These cartons posted no problems when the blank panels were folded and adhesively secured together in the erected position.
In display cartons having windows extending between adjacent walls, such as the corner window constructions shown in the display boxes disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,301,143; 4,664,648; and 4,846,775, the adhesively securing of the window and the subsequent folding of the panels and associated window resulted in the semi-rigid plastic window becoming distorted or fractured due to its confinement by the window frame during the folding of the blank. To overcome this problem, the semi-rigid plastic window was pre-scored to form a fold line, or certain marginal portions of the plastic window were free of adhesive to thereby permit relative slippage between the window and frame, whereby excess material of the window at the fold line is free from confinement by the window frame.
The display carton of the present invention is an improvement over the prior art corner window display cartons in that the cardboard blank and associated semi-rigid, synthetic, plastic window of the present invention are constructed and arranged to permit slippage of the window during the folding of the blank, but subsequent bonding of the initially adhesive-free marginal portion of the window to the window frame by using a portion of the adhesive employed for securing overlapping panels forming a side wall of the carton when erected.